


in the pouring rain

by orphan_account



Category: Produce 101 (TV), UNIQ (Band), UP10TION, X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, Seungyoun, Up10tion - Freeform, Wooseok - Freeform, kpop, kpop angst, seungseok, seungseok angst, seungseok au, seungyoun angst, seungyoun au, up10tion angst, up10tion au, wooseok angst, wooseok au, x1, x1 angst, x1 au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 00:03:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21044993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: once broken up in the pouring rain, to be finally brought back together in the pouring rain as well — all after six months of hearts that were a true reflection of the weather they left each other in.





	in the pouring rain

**Author's Note:**

> i'm supposed to be studying but i suddenly thought about my ex and haha.... you know how that usually turns out. this story is also inspired by the song 'how can i love the heartbreak, you're the one that i love' by akdong musician, you should probably listen to it while reading this :) enjoy!

seungyoun feels the raindrops drip down the sky — the sky that was a true, genuine reflection of everything he was feeling, inside and out. seungyoun regrets everything — a stretch to you, but truth in all of its essence to him.

he looks down at the bouquet of flowers in his hands which were starting to get wet. he hugs them tightly to his chest as he squeezes his eyes shut, not knowing whether the water inching down his face was the rain or his tears at this point.

“please, wooseok…” seungyoun feels his heart ache with every syllable of that name he said against his tongue — “come back.”

as his eyes remain shut with the pouring rain enveloping him, he feels the memories flash before his eyes once more — it was all so fresh in seungyoun’s mind. the way wooseok nods his head at seungyoun after those words seungyoun never thought he would hear come from wooseok’s mouth does so. the way wooseok turns out and begins to walk, leaving a hysterical seungyoun behind. 

seungyoun purposefully takes a few steps back, and he just watches wooseok walk — the way he was walking without him. the way there is a void beside him, upon the gray road in which he refused to look back. all scattered pieces, unable to fit together.

the way seungyoun wishes he could just run towards wooseok and envelop in the tightest warmest hug in the pouring rain — all kinds of cold made warm with the comfrting embrace of home, namely in each others’ arms. 

but he hated it, he hated himself — for not doing just that. he’ll be happier without you, seungyoun, he tells himself. but what about you, are you happy without him? seungyoun knew just then, that he couldn’t leave wooseok, no matter how many problems they faced, it was all easier to withstand, all no match to breaking up.

that night, seungyoun doesn’t get any sleep on the empty bed the pair had once shared. the tears, the wails, the bawls, they just kept coming. it was a vicious cycle that seungyoun never thought he could escape from. every time he shut his eyes, he would see wooseok in front of his eyes — how could he love the heartbreak, when wooseok was the one he loved? seungyoun knew he coulnd’t give up on them solely because of love and experience the heart wrenching pain he was feeling now. 

but wooseok — he was happier. that’s what had had just told seungyoun. ‘i’m not as happy as i was anymore,’ — fuck, the way the words just kept ringing — pounding — in seungyoun’s head. a side wish he didn’t believe wooseok, but another, more overbearing side told him that he was the reason for it — the reason wooseok wasn’t happy. 

seungyoun never deleted any of their pictures. never threw any of wooseok’s letters. never accepted the fact that they were actually over. 

and wooseok was no different. all the time he was walking away from seungyoun that faithful pouring night, with every fainter wail seungyoun gave, wooseok kept asking himself if he should turn back, whether he should just walk along with seungyoun upon the desolate road. but he didn’t. he turns around for the final time, looking out into the distance where the light shines — except that his light, cho seungyoun, wasn’t there anymore.

and that’s when wooseok falls onto his knees and feels not only himself crumble physically, but internally as well — he was gone. 

wooseok never deleted any of their pictures. never threw any of seungyoun’s letters. never accepted the fact that they were actually over. 

“seungyoun…” the familiar, faint voice calls out, god. six months later — the worst fucking six months of both of their lives without hearing each other being called, without holding each other, without kissing each other — all suddenly put to rest.

seungyoun doesn’t want to open his eyes. he feels the rain patter dissipate suddenly, and he doesn’t see it, but he knows wooseok was in front of him right now. “look at me, seungyoun,” wooseok’s voice is shaky and small, and seungyoun can’t bear to respond.

“baby,” wooseok mumbles, pressing the warm familiar hand seungyoun used to love on the latter’s face. seungyoun slowly opens his eyes, revealing his bloodshot eyes, which only breaks wooseok’s heart more than it already was.

the way wooseok’s eyes still glimmered the same way, the same way seungyoun knew he just couldn’t ever get lost in them, the way wooseok’s eyes just spoke home. 

“how could i do this to you?” wooseok shakes his head as he rubs a tear from seungyoun’s soft, now clearly sunken, cheek. “our love as deep as the ocean, thinking that once it runs dry it would be our farwell.”

at that, seungyoun looks down as soft sobs began to shake him. “but i realised, my love for you is so deep, that it will never reach the bottom, cho seungyoun.” seungyoun looks up and takes in a sharp inhale of breath, before slowly croaking out mere simple words that wasn’t as poetic as wooseok’s, but still managed to speak volumes into wooseok’s heart — “i still love you, kim wooseok.” 

he says, as he passes the now dripping wet flower bouquet to wooseok slowly. wooseok chuckles at the gesture as a tear rolls down his own cheek as well as he receives the flowers from seungyoun. “you still remember that daisies are my favourite flowers.” he chokes out a sob, and he holds the flower by his side, before looking back at seungyoun in the eye.

“i can’t do this without you, seungyoun. you make me the happiest. no matter what my head used to tell me, i trusted my heart this time. like what you always told me to do.”

and with that, wooseok puts down his umbrella and holds seungyoun’s face in his now free hand, pulling seungyoun’s face closer to close the gap that was present between their lips. the familiar taste of each others’ lips was held with so much longing and love, both swore they could stand right there doing this forever.

seungyoun’s hand makes it way to wooseok’s waist as he pulls the smaller boy closer to him. wooseok similarly wraps his arms around seungyoun’s neck, and both of them kiss to fulfill all the pain and emptiness they had been feeling without each other for the last six months.

both seungyoun and wooseok were finally back together — once broken apart in the pouring rain, now brought back together in the similar weather as well. hearts once broken, but now brought back together in the similar heartbeat that only persisted for each other.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed that! follow my twitter @younult for more aus as well! and seungseok gay content


End file.
